Becoming Noticed
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Macy Anderson and Jenna Anderson are both famous there sister Niah Anderson lives in there shadows her family always trys to bring her out and make her noticed but it never works she just gets pushed to the back and she refuses to how her talent to anyone else besides her family will she ever become noticed
1. Chapter 1

Niah's p.o.v

We were going to a moie premier for my sisters new movie THE TWIN TERRORS ! you should know my sisters Marie and Jenna Anderson yea yea I know im Niah Anderson the obody that just follows marie and jenna around

Niah come on I cant leave my sister behind jenna said as loud as she can probably trying to make me noticed I walked out the car and down the red carpet when someone said hey you nobody walking on the red carpet get off that's saved for marie jenna ad her family ad pushed me off into the dirt messing up my pure white dress i kow you probably thiking why don't you just tell your sisters they'll do something about it if I do that I wil ruine there premire keep it to myself and just go see if I can find a spot to myself and just get away from the big bad world

I walk around and I find an abandoned lake I start to sing

I'm a lightweight Better be careful what you sayWith every wordI'm blown away You're in control of my heartI'm a lightweightEasy to fall, easy to breakWith every move my whole world shakesKeep me from falling apart  
Make a promise, pleaseYou'll always be in reachJust in case I need You there when I callThis is all so newSeems too good to be true Could this really beA safe place to fall  
[ From: . ]Light on my heartLight on my feetLight in your eyesI can't even speakDo you even knowHow you make me weak  
I'm a lightweightBetter be careful what you sayWith every wordI'm blown awayYou're in control of my heartI'm a lightweightEasy to fall, easy to breakWith every move my whole world shakesKeep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down Drowned in your love it's almost all too much Handle with care Say you'll be there  
Oh, I'm a lightweight Better be careful what you say With every word I'm blown away You're in control of my heart I'm a lightweight Easy to fall, easy to break With every move my whole world shakes Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling apart Keep me from falling apart Falling apart

I know I know she sings yeah I also act, and dance

Then why aren't you famous well I want to be its just to embarrassing I know im not as good as my sisters im terribe at all three things

Niah I heard marie say

Yes marie

Why are you sitting out here with dirt on your beautiful dress

Cause once again nobody listen to jenna and I was called a nobody and pushed in dirt because I was walking on the red carpet that was reserved for us is the premier aleady didn't know I was sitting here crying and drowning myself in self pitty while singing come on sweetheart you look like a disaster waiting to happen we laughed

Turned around and the limo was right there ohh I wonder how I didn't now that was right there when we got inside the limo I was bomboarded with questions

Niah are you okay? Who did this to you? Do you need me to do any sewing? And why didn't you tell us this?

First jenn Im okay second mom the press did this third dad you do not need to sew anyone and lastly Fernando ( he's the limo driver ) I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to ruin your night

Awwww niah you will never ruin our night as long as we know your okay or night is awesome

Thanks guys that really means a lot to me

No problem

Guys my father said

Yes dad

When I asked

Why jenna asked

Where marie asked

Next week

Because things are getting to bad for niah

And to San Jose, California

Wowwwww

Niah I want you to try and be nice to people

Whatevs ill do whatever I have to do

Good when we get home start packing

Okay

1 week later

Niah lets go we have to get on the jet nowyour always telling

Im coming im coming seessh I say this wile walking down

Your always telling me you cant rush beauty but now your rushing me lord

We get on the jet and when we are ofcially flying in the air I fall asleep

17 hours on a jet later

Niah wake up where in seaford were going to swathmore academy apperaently we have to wear uniforms

I put on my uniform and get in the limo and we start driving to swathmore everybody starts crowding the limo and jenna and marie ome out first and everybody leaves the limo to follow them exept one girl I step out she greets me

Hi im elena brewer

Im niah Anderson

Do you wanna be my friend I can help you get around the school and we can hang out with or without your sisters

Thanks your propbably the first person to be this nie to me without my sisters around

We start waking and she shows me to all my classes every time she walks pass a boy they wolf whistle at her I see shes a hit with the boys

At the end of the day I was looking for marie and jenna when I see a bunch of boys trying to get them so me and elena run to them and tell them to back off

What you going to do about pip squeak

After he said that I took his arm ad twisted it behind his back

I dare you to move on inche and you could disloate your shoulder don't want that to happen now do you

No

So I advise you to get away from my sisters and take your groupies with you and beat it after I said that they all ran away not without the leader saying mark my words I will get my revenge on you someday just you wait

Wow niah that was awesome he usually isn't that afraid of anyone but me and my brother do you three want to join our dojo

Yeah they need to learn self defense anyway

Cool come with me we followed her I already told Fernando that we were going somewhere

So niah were did you learn how to do that

I took karate since I was 3 im a sixth degree black belt

Youre better than my brother

Were hear oh and marie my brother has a huge crush on you

Hey guys

Hey elena

I brought some people they said they wated to learn karate

Who sis

Guys this is your jenna Anderson and marie Anderson

Yeah hi

And you are he said pointing to Niah

Marie's p.o.v

Oh no he shouldn't have said that

Of course you don't know who I am im Niah Anderson now that you know who I am who do I talk to about becoming a student

That'll be me a short blonde man with a gi on said

Do you have a qualified belt only niah does

What belt do you have Niah

Im a sixth degree black belt everybody stares at me

Take a picture it'll last longer

Sorry its just your better than jack

Niah's p.o.v.

Is that suppose to be an achievement

Yes his grandfather trained bobby wasabi

Cool our grandfather trained Jackie han and bruce lee

Wowwwwww

Yup

Niah do you want to spar real quick jack said

Sure why not

We got in position mind you im stil in my uniform

Hajima

**CLIFFFFFYYYY HAHAHAHAHAHA IM AWESOMME I DO NOT OWN LIGHTWEIGHT BY DEMI LOVATO OR KICKIN IT I WISH I DID I DON'T OWN ANYTING BUT THE ANDERSONS AND THE PLOT SO DON'T GET YOUR NIPPLES IN A TWIST SEE YOU LATER REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. GOING TO SCHOOL AND BEING CONFIDENT

Niah's p.o.v

hajima

SPAR

jack did a roundhouse kick i dodged it perfectly then did a flying spin kick he dodged that the i punched and aimed for his chest he caught my unch he said "game over" before he flipped me when he did flip i back flipped out of hs grasp then said " not quite yet " then i rounddhouse kicked him then he fell down and i sat on him saying " now its over " i got ff of him then helped him up

" i think you are the first person to bet jack that fast " rudy said

" i know i'm just that awesome " jenna and macy looked suprised i said that probably because i never said something like that in a while

" so i'm going to go home and see if mom and dad can get me out of that annoying school "

" were coming with i dont like that school " macy said

" i dont either jack do you think that mom and dad will let me change schools " elena said

" definetly " jack said

" cool come on were walking " i said

" wait you four are walking back dont you think you need some protection "

" well be fine jack plus i bet you down pretty easily i think i can take on some other people " i said cockily everybody started laughing

" see you tomorrow guys " i said

" see you later niah jenna macy and elena " they all said

" yeesh that was a mouth full you could have just said girls " i said

" whatever " they mumbeled execept for kim she just laughed cause she just said see you later

turns out jack and elena live right next to us along with kim we walked to our houses when we hot inside i saw mom and dad

"mama papa pregunta rapida may we change schools " i asked in englishh and spanish

" why sweetie " my mother asked

" because that school is annoying teachers talking about proper ettiqutie and sudents baging how they just got a iphone 5 or an sgs3 which we got when it came out "

" if you girls really want to you can " my father said

" YES " we yelled

" okay we'll switch you now just go to sleep "my mother said

" sí mamá buena noche " i said

" buena noche niah "

i went up to my very very very big bedroom and went to sleep

NEXT DAY

when i woke up it was 5:20 so i decided to stat getting ready after i got out the shower i put on my undergarments then i chose an outfit

**( All outfits on my polyvore profile fashionlover4evaaa )**

"Niah come on mom and dad have something to tell us something and we might be late to school" macy yelled from the steps

" im coming you cant rush perfection mac" i said

" whatever niah just hurry up would you " macy said i rolled my eyes and started putting my vans on i then walked downstairs

" now that i'm down here what do you have to tell me so bad that yo had to rush me " i asked

" okay, niah we have an interview with poptiger magazine today after you come home are yo okay with that " my mom said

" yeah im fine ill show them the real niah who will smack anyone who tries to hurt her " i said cockily

" woowww what got you so cocky all of a sudden " jenna asked me

" people who dont just caree that you're my sister and like me for who i am " i said and started day dreaming about jerry and how cte he looks

" Daniah Monae Anderson" i heard macy yell

" thinking about jerry again arent you " jenna asked

" no why would i be thinking bout jerry " i said while looking down at the floor

" because you liiikkkeee hiiiimmmm " jenna said teasingly

" no i dont okay i jst met him now lets go were going to be late for school " i said while walking to my red porche that if anybody touches they will not have a hand anymore so let them toch i dont care if there aare missing a hand they do not me

TIME SKIP AT THE SCHOOL

" i'll go get our schedules" i said to mac and jen

how to follow" kay well be talking to the guys " Jen Ssaid

I walked in the office were a couple if boys we're at when they seen me they started whistling u just rolled my eyes

" the Andersons all three schedules " I Sais to the last rudely cause she just ignored me than sighed and did he job

those boys cane up to me attempting to flirt the last finally gave me the schedules I snatched them and left with the boys following me like puppys I walked over to everybody irritated when I finally git over there I snapped when one boys smacked my butt my sister's seen the look UN my eyes and told Jack to cine over here and watch me

" what do you want don't you have someone else to follow better yet get a life " u snapped they just smirked

" feisty I like ny ladies feisty it makes it more fun " he said sounding like a rapist while w walking towards me

" come any closer and I'll rip your balls off and shove it down your throat " I said all boys backed up and I walked to Marie and JennaJenna

" your scary Niah " Jack said

" good your scared of me one mission complete " I said

" just don't miss her off that's a terrible idea if you don't want to die " Jenna said

" that is noted i surely dont wanna die i said " jerry said

" i also hae my ey moody days were ill be happy as ever and like an hor later ill be getting ready to cut your neck jst a heads up " i said cautiosly when we all went to class

TBC

IM AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FO EVER AND I AM SO SORRY ABOT ALL MY OTHER STORIIES I WILL UPDATE ASAP HAVE A NICE DAY


	3. CryingTeachersLessonsandHurtin gLindsay

HEY** GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRY YYYYYYYYYYYYYY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG SO HERE IS CHAPTER WHATEVER THIS CHAPTER IS HOPE YOU LIKE **

Niah's p.o.v

when we got to class teacher wasn't there yet so I sat in her chair while Jerry was sitting on the desk ad we were talking when the teacher came in yelling everybody sat in their seat but me and Jerry

" get off my desk and in your seat now " he just ignored her and i looked at her i can already tell i wont like her and we didn't even meet each other yet

" Jerry off now before i send you to the principal " I was amused ad so was the rest of the class i told him in spanish that i wanna see how this goes out he said me with another detention then payed attention to the teacher i told him to get up and go to his desk now

" thank you Jerry " teach said

" i didn't do it for you " he said i laughed

"excuse me why are you in my seat and why are you laughing" she asked

" okay one i am in your seat cause i wanna be in your seat and two i am laughing because it legal now why are you talking to me cause sure as hell don't like you already" i said she was surprised that a new girl would talk to her like that

" well um - um you see I-i-i-i you have to ugh I'm leaving class you have no teacher unless one of you smart kids would step up and face this one" she said and i smirked at her while she took her stuff and left the class just started laughing and clapping besides the jealous one's like the hoe's blah blah then they just started talking no i run this class now and forever i whistled that got everyone's attention and Jerry walked to my side as my assistant and friend

" who said there wasn't a teacher i am your teacher now and first thing first if anybody doesn't like this change speak now or forever be tortured " all the hoe's stood up and there were like four Lindsay Lorie Katie and Cathy

" we have a problem we don't want a loner slutty ass bitch running our class " Katie said than they all winked and waved at Jerry i got furious and was about to go choke them to their very demise when Jerry pulled me out of the class and told them to leave now and they left and were sashaying in front of his face i got as red as my beats and my beats are blood-red when i calmed down i walked back in the class and they quieted down **  
**

" anyone else " i asked they all shook there heads no and i nodded my head jerry was still standing next to me than sat on the desk knowing what we are doing is our specialty

" alright what we are going to learn today is how to either make a teacher cry, quit, or change their class" the class got there notebooks and pens out i was rapidly writing stuff on the board in my nice script handwriting and i hear rapid writing of pens while jerry was on my laptop making homework for them when he was done he printed out 25 copies and handed them out then the bell rang and i left everything on the board with dash underneath all of it with jerry and my signature next to it and walked out the class and to the gang me and jerry were talking about what happen in class

" hey guys if you have ela with well expect to have a sub cause she kinda left the class crying because of yours truly" i said and jenna and macy and jerry laughed and i smirked while the others just shook there heads

TIME SKIP LUNCH

it was lunch and i already hear my name all around the school and people saying hi to me you see i am a hit already

" heyyy niah how you doin " i heard jenna say

" I'm excelente you " i asked

" moy bueno senorita " she said

" so who did you have for ela " i asked and laughed at the thought of a teacher crying because of me on my first day here

" the sub was annoying it was and he is irritating " she said and we reached the cafe when i bumped into somebody than heard alot of screeching i looked at who it was i bumped into lindsay and made all of her food go on her dress the whole cafe got quite and i started laughing and she glared at me that made me laugh harder she was looking at me like i was crazy and jenna started laughing

" ugh shut up your gonna pay for this anderson " she said i stopped laughing and looked at her than jenna looked her like she was crazy

" me pay for that dress that dress is not even real it's fake " i said and bumped into her and walked away when she turned me around and smacked me i was in shock and so was the whole cafeteria i shook my head and jumped on her and started punching her in her little clown face when someone picked me up and took me away from her

" let go let me go so i can rip her little fake hair off her head " i said while struggling when the principal came out and started talking

" um you will do such thing my office now " i walked to her office and she went to go get lindsay to the nurse i seen her all bet up and smirked at her and she tried coming after me i just side stepped and let her hit the wall and she knocked herself out and i just walked into the principal's office and sat in her chair feet on her desk and started playing on my phone

**THE END HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE IT WILL BE CONTINUED AS LONG AS MY OTHER STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BYEEEEEEEE**


	4. Finding Out about The Past, A New Couple

**Exciting news I am updating adventures with gods and goddesses soon along with my other stories so keep an eye out for that story as well! Also I am so sorry that I haven't updated since forever so I am gonna be making this chapter longer for all you guys so I hope you like it if you don't oh well don't read the story or he chapter so BYE!**

* * *

Niah's P.O.V

I walked into her office and sat in her chair and put my feet on her desk and started texting Jerry on my phone. The principal came in and took my phone out of my hand and turned it off and put it in her desk which is right next to me.

"What the- why did you take MY phone and throw it in the desk I am sitting at?" I said putting emphasis on my and I

"Because you and I are about to have a little chat about violence and starting fights in my school." she said like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Um first of all I didn't start the fight and second of all I was using self-defense because she hit me first while I was walking away so get that in your head before we chat okay?" I said she looked surprised "don't look so surprised Lindsay may look innocent besides the slutty way she dresses she is a devil body, soul, and mind." I said and she shook her head and laughed at me

"Okay as long as you didn't start the fight you don't have to go to detention and no starting fights in my school capiche?" she said and I nodded

"Yes ma'am bye and i'm taking my phone with me." I said she nodded and I got my phone and seen mad texts from like the whole school I don't even know half of these numbers I seen Jerry and I ran up behind him and jumped on his back he got so scared it was hilarious

"Ay dios mio Niah what the heck why did you jump on my back out of all the people in our group of friends you choose to scare the hell out of me" he said angrily eep he so cute when he's angry but it's kinda sad he's mad because of me i'm sad now

"Oh sorry Jerry I didn't mean to make you sad i'll just go to class" I said I saw Macy and Jenna glaring at Jerry with every ounce of anger they had in their body and right now

Jenna's p.o.v

"Oh sorry Jerry I didn't mean to make you sad i'll just go to class" Niah said sadly like her confidence is slowly fading away because she thinks Jerry doesn't like her Macy and I are glaring at him seriously hard

"What the hell Jerry do you want to know why we moved here" I asked him angrily and he nodded and the others were interested

"Okay when we didn't live her Niah was majorly mistreated and it started when Macy and I became famous

_Flashback_

_"Macy, Jenna, Niah come on it's time for ya'll audition for your first movie with your new agent" my mom called into our king sized bed for the three of us _

_"Coming mom" Macy and I said we had to tell our parents that Niah didn't feel well so she can't go today _

_"Mommy Niah's sick and she lost her voice so she can't act or sing today" Macy said _

_"Oh that's no good the agent needs all three of you today oh she can go another day" my mother said we left we sang acted and danced for the agent and we got a gig and a movie but she said she can't do anything about Niah cause today was her only free day in a very long time so she might not be able to become famous_

_"Okay I just don't know how to break the news to Niah without breaking her heart" my mom said sadly when we got home we told Niah and she had a complete mental breakdown_

_End Of Flashback_

"After that Macy and I got famous and Niah didn't but she was very supportive to us but, when we got to school and everyone found out she was our sister she would get pushed around called talent-less, a nobody, and ugly stupid blonde so she dyed her hair brown she was called a, wanna-bee cause she dyed her hair brown like us so she got red colored-tips and people still called her ugly, the only time someone would be friends with her was to get to us and they would drop Niah in a heartbeat, so she started cutting and once she went as far as to try and kill herself, that's why we moved here, that's why Niah is so sensitive to certain things and when we actually got here you were the person to bring her confidence back and your the person that can tear it back down, so go fix it NOW" I said sadly than angrily and demandingly when i said now everyone looked so sad and turned to glare at Jerry and he looked like he was about to cry Marie was already crying while Kim was trying to comfort her and Jerry was gone in an instant

Niah's p.o.v

I was sitting out in the courtyard of the school leaning on a tree trying not to cry I had a scissor next to me, a towel, my song-book and a pen and a guitar from the music room and started singing one of my songs called Fix A Heart

(I don't own Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato)

It's probably what's best for, you I only want the best for you and if I'm not the best than your stuck.

I tried to severe ties and I ended up with wounds to bind it's like your pouring salt in my cuts.

And I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start cause you can't bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong how could I be so sure if you never say what you feel, feel

I must have held your hand so tight you didn't have the will to fight I guess you needed ore time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band-aids I don't even no where to start

Cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart

Ooh, ooh whoa, whoa yeah ooh, ooh whoa, whoa whoa, whoa oh, oh yeah

You must be a miracle worker swearing up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah

Please don't get my hopes up no no baby tell me ow can you be so cruel

It's like your pouring salt on my cuts

Baby I just ran out of band-aids I don't even no where to start cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Baby I just ran out of band-aids I don't even no where to start cause you can bandage the damage

You never really can fix a heart

Oh no, no, no you never really can fix a heart

Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh you never really can fix my heart

(acoustic version of fix a heart end)

"You have an amazing voice you know that right and you are great at the guitar" I heard a voice Jerry's voice to be precise wait he heard me singing no, no, no I wanted no-one to hear that it's the middle of class

"Jerry you weren't suppose to hear that why aren't you in class and here" I asked trying to change the subject

"You know I am glad you were sick that day of auditions when you were little" he said oh great another person that doesn't like me

"Why you gonna make fun of me too" I asked a lot sad he said that

"No cause I would have never met you if you weren't cause than you would be famous and you wouldn't have moved here and I wouldn't be able to do this" he said as he moved in and kissed me obviously I kissed back he pulled away and I started blushing

"Niah I know we just met but would you like to go out some-time" he asked omg

"I would love to" I said and jumped on his back the bell rung and we headed to the gang and they looked happy to see I was happy Jerry put me down and rapped his arm around my shoulder as we started talking to the gang and started whispering in my ear tickling my ear with his breath I started giggling but no-one noticed until I had enough with Jerry and his games and I turned around

"What do you think you're doing mister" I asked softly so only he could hear

"Get your attention and apparently it worked"he said and kissed me softly we heard gasps behind

"Oh My God" they all say in unison

AND SCENE

**Hey everybody that chapters that and don't worry the story is no where near over so ha and now you know Niah's tragic past and why he isn't famous besides what I wrote in the first chapter REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW oh and I don't own demi's song fix a heart I advise you listen to it it's a good song BYYEEEE**


End file.
